


Drabble: Roommates

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-14
Updated: 2003-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Roommates

You don't fuck your roomie. It's one of those nice little etiquettes of life. You don't fuck them because you might come to date them. You don't date them so you don't come to break up with them. And you can't break up with them because then you can't live with them.

So when Sean found himself sharing a cabin with Viggo while on location, he was very careful. Didn't wank, didn't tease, didn't do anything to try to get Viggo to jump him.

Vig did anyway. He ambushed him on Amon Hen, fucked him on Caradhras. Sean didn't complain.  
   
 


End file.
